Gene the commie
by ComradeLarry
Summary: gene and his friends hafe established a communist utopia but its not reelly utopia and they must kill the capitalists


it was the day after gene and his friends had defeated smiler and now there was no social classes in textopolis. evryone was equal and gene was verry happy about this. it this was the first day of the communist paradise

"hello comrade gene" siad his comrade hi five when he woke up they looked each other in the eyes. they had been sleeping together but not like sex they just were sharing bed cause communism u share everything

"Hi" gene said

"gene theyres something u need 2 know," hi five telled him

just than their other comrade jailbreak came in, "comrades remeber we killed smiler?"

"Ya that was yesterday" gene say "of corse i remember"

"well theres still more filthy bourswaseee capitalist pigs we need 2 kill them 2!" she said

"What!" gene yelled so shcoked there was more. "I thinked smiler was the olny one?"

"No, theres poop," she said. "Lets kill him comrades,"

Hi five was sad he didnt get to tell gene hs sekret which was eeting at him it hurted on the inside

the comrades grabbed their hammers and sickles and went out to kill the capitaist pig. they saw ice cream emoji

"Do u know were poop is?" gene asked

"ye s he was hiding in my toilet," the ice cream emoji said

"R u capitalims?" jailbreak asked him just to make shur/.

"Nu "

"K"

they went into icecreams house and into his bathroom, looking in the toylet gene finded poop!he looked at poop he said "Capitalis pig, is time die" he said

poop attacked!

he was biting genes fas. Jailbreak and hi five grabed his and pulled hi m away from their comrade. Hi five stabbed him 37 times in the chests screeming.

"Wow hi 5 ur such a goodc ommunist," gene said admiring the way he murdered the borshwasee pig poop.

"Thank," hi five blushed he murdered popp becus he was hurting gene who he cared about alot..also cus poopwas capitalist

The comrades left

they went out and saw all the other emojis "hello comrades," gene said "we have found anther capitalist pig but is ok he dead now,

"

"good"

the forst day of the communist paradis was go so good gene smiled at his comrades now that he had kielled the bourswazeee pigs smiler and poop he could smile in public eh wasnt a lower class meh anymor.

"Gene rember i needed 2 tell u sumtin?" hi five reminded his ocmrad

"oh ya," gen had done a forgot "wassap"

"well gene i lov u," he said

"Golly" gene said

"Do u love me"

Gene thinked about this and lookedc over at jailbreak

"Hm"

He said

Hi five starred at him.

"no," gene said

hi five cryed

"ur just a comrade 2 me sorry" he said

Hi five elft he vowed too make gene lobster him two

"That was weerd lol," said jailbeak

"ya." gene agreed

just then an emoji it was the fish swirl emoji came over, "Comrades"

"hi" said gene

"i have a question

"Wat"

"why we are communsim?" he asked

Jailbreak was outrajed why would anyone questin communism she glared at fishs iswlr. "Are you capaitalist!" she demaned.

"Wat

No!" he said shocked, "im no capitalist. i just wanted to know"

"Well"

gene said and he thought about it, he wasnt even sure. he had overthrown the boursgoisee and seezed the means of production but he didnt even know why?

it was jailbreak who ansered. "Its the will of our lord and savoir"

"jesus?" he asked

"No. karl marx"

"Oh" fish swirl said "thanks comrades"

gene thinked about this why were they doing this for karl marx… karl marx was so cool and hot but it didnt make sense why theyd have done so much for someone they didnt even know. They had even committed some mureders

gene realized his thinks were not very good communist thinks so he stopped thinksing them

"Bad"

He said to himseldf jailbreak looked at him. "Sorry" he said he didnt explain why hed said it he idndt want jailbreak to think he was some capitalist or somehting he wasn't!

He was a commie gene the commie.

"im hungry" gene said trying to change the subjefct and make jailbreak forgot he had said bad all random or at least she would think it was random..

"get used to it, there no food under communist," jailbreak told him

"But were at the top? were the ones who get food the goverment," gene said

"oh," jailbreak said

"Isnt there not supposed to be anyone at the top? thats like the whole point of communism" said genes dad

"Ur not being a good communist" jailbreak said

he looked confuse

jailbreak kileld him

Gene was shock "you killed me dad!" he yelled "it was fine when we were killing the cpaitalist pigs but that was my papa he wasnt capitalist!" he cryed so sad that he dad was died.

"he wasnt obeying communism." jailbreak said "he had to died"

gene cry

"Is ok " jailbreak siad stroking genes hairs. "You still have me and im good communist better than that capitalist scum/"

Gene looked at her sadly, his eyes red from his tears and alchohol porblems. "Will you be my new daddy?" he asked

jailbreak said "no. stalin is only daddy."

gene accepted this and jailbreAK took him away into their hosue where gene cryed some more.

Hi five had been hiding in their house. Gene saw him and said "hi comrade" he voice had sads. Hi fiv e was also sad and he felt embaress being around gene after confeesing his loves.

"im sorry i said i dint love you i can lobe you," gene said

"Ok"

Hi five was so happy he and gene kissed

"I lobe u," hi five siad

"thank"

Said gene

they sleeped.

together

in a sex wayt his time

In the morning the comrades woke up, gene was very very hunger now. "Owww" he cryed the hungers hurt him. He remebered his dad was dead and cryed some more.

Hi five looked at him "wahts wrong comrade?"

"I hunger" gene said

"Also my dad is dead and jailbreak killed him and seeing my close friend murder my father was really tramatising," gene told him.

Hi five caresed him gentely and fed him like a baby birb.

now he didnt hungry anymore. he was stil lsaid about his father deading.

"we should get go and check on our comrades," gene said hi five agreed and they went out of their house. they seed their comrades.

Jailbreak was yelling at the emojis. they were consuming food. "How dare u this is communism you losers outside of the totalitarian governemtn do not get foods" she killed them. Thye were grandma emoji and the devil emoji. Of course the devil emoji would be an evil capitalism gene was not of surprise.

"he, y," saiad hi five gene didnt want to talk to jailbreak after she had killed his dad. Even if he had a new dad, daddy stalin well he just was upset and it felt awakward. Hhhhh"

"Comrades" jailbreak said. "are you feeling better gene?" she asked him.

gene sighed. "No"

"Well thats to bad," jailbreak said.

"Lets go lock for capitalist pigs,: hi five suggested "that might help make you feel better." he looked lovingly at gene

they kissed again nad it was hot.

"ok" jailbreak said she felt weird watxching her comrades make out but also blessed cayuse it was just real hot. #blessed

Hi five took out his phone and went to youtube he played the national anthem of the soviet union 10 hours version at full volume it made gene feel better, he was still sad but now less.

The comrades walkewd around looking for capitalists. jailbreak saw an emoji with money and kileld her. Money was an eveil capiotalist invention and had to do die.

"wow" hi five said "youre so violent when you kill the capitalists."

"ye" jailbreak said

Gene thought that was kinda weird why was jailbreak soviolent just killing everyone… like his dad he cryed the wet sadness squirted out his eyeballs.

"Do killing capitalists make u sad geen!" jailbreak said angerly, "why would you be sad about that unless if you capitalist!'

Gene gasped "how could you acuse me of suhc a thing! Im a good communst threw and threw"c

"then why u cry?" she demand

"Im sad u killed my dad," gene said

"He was a capitalist pig" jailbreak glared at him "an now im think you be too"

gene cryed more. Hi five stroked him gentlely. his dad was died and now his friend thinkd he was a filthy filthy capitalist. What if he was capitalist he couldnt be he had killed the bourswasee pig smiler only the bestets of communuists woudl do that…

"im communist! im communist" he cryed

"ok.." jailbreak said like she did reall y not real believe him."well whatever. Im going to ill more capitalists, if youre a good communist you should come two." she said.

"I"ll come." gene said determidly. Hi five nodded with his head body so it looked reely werid but also a bit hot to gene who thouygh hi five was very hot.

So they contirnued looking for the capitalists to kill. However they didnt find any, all the emojis were staying in there homes.

"Capitwalists, thye must al be capitalists afraid of us killing them" jailbreak grumbled "well ."

"maybe we killed all the capitalists already?" gene said

Jailbreak looked at him the look in her eyes when she looked at him scared gene the look looked so scary. "R u shur?"""""""""""""

Genes body shaked "are you acusing me of be capitalist?"

"Yes"

Gene screamed he couldnt believe this swhy didnt jailbreak think he was a good communist "i already sai im not!" they had been over this like a minute ago he was obviously communist

"Kill a capitalist and probe it," she chalenged him

"I killed smiler!" he said

"Yes but she was a ," jailbreak said, "not just a capitalist. You need to kill someone whos only fault is being capitalist."

gene "who?"ed

hi five watched his eyes huge the dramas was so hot and he loved it almots as much as he loved gene who he lovwd a lot .

Jailbreak shregged. "Idk lol find sonone."

"All the emojis are in their homses," gene said

"brek in," jailbreak ordered

Gene cryed he knew beaking into someones else was bad but so were capitalists.. So if the emoji was a capitalist it would be ok? Even if thT WAS THE ONLY BAD THING ABOUT THEM.

"i want to go home first," gene said.

"Why"

"I need to make sure my mommy is doing ok now that daddy is dead." gene ansered.

jailbreak looked at him super intesne. "Ur real daddy is stalin and hes not dead! he'll neber be die!1" she yelled

"What i thinked i was your daddy" hi five said heran away crying knowing gene had cheted on him. He coudldnt blame him tho stalin was hot .

gene ran away also crying he ran to his home. His lover was mad at him and his friend was a physco who though he was capitalist and had also killed his dad and a lot of other emojis. he knew his dad hadnt been a capitalist it wasnt fare.

he came into his kitchen and he saw his mom asnd he was shcoked he was saw her eat! a sandwhich! "mom!" he cryed. "U eating? Ur cant eat its communism u dont get food." he gaped. "Are you capitalist!/1/1/!?" this was just to horifying he coudnt handle it and he left crying more, verything was so bad and now his mom was capitalism too he didnt think things could get worse

But then

jailbeaker

She saw him crying throught the strets. "Are you ready to kill a capitalist?" she demanded.

"My mom is capitalism why," gene cryed he hadnt even notised her! or heard her question

Jailbreak gasped

gene saw her and relised hims mistake. now jailbreak new gene's mom was a capitalist!1

"Kill her!: jailbrek shouted "do it rite now and proof you good communist"

gene cryed "i dont want too!"

Jailbreak was furis. "You dont want to kill the capitalists! You ARE a capilatsi!" she screamedwith anger and gebne cryed.

"no but my mommy" he cryed andnc ryed. "Im a good communist but i love my mom"

"U must chose between communism and your mom," jailbreak said shakingwith angers.

"why!" gene just keeped crying he cryed so much his whole body was wet with his tears and he ran away.

"U capitalisty pig come back!" jialbreak chased him running after gene who cryed.

hi five saw them. He was torn between safing gene who he loved and letting hims suffer since he had chose stalin as his daddy instead. but when he saw jailbreak was just an inch away from gene with her bloody icepick he relize he lved gene to much and he leeped! and he was landed on jailbreak and he bited her and she deaded.

"sorry for making you die" he said too jailbreak he locked at gene. "Are yuo ok?"  
gene whipped tears from his face. "Yea… my mom is capitalist and jailbreak wanted me two kill her."

"sorry" hi five said. "why did you chedat on me with stalin?" he asked he was deading too know the answer.

"i didnt! Jailbreak just said hewas my daddy cause she killed my actual father," he explaned, "i still love u more than stalin or anyone elses."

hi five cryed releved to heer this and also strucken byt he beauty of genes words and also face. gene saw him cry and cryed to then they kissed again

"what now" hi five asked

gene didnt know/ Their comrade was dead and so was his dad and 6 other emojis also. it was sad. but he new he could get the communist paradis he had imagined.

for the lord and savior karl marx..

"lets build some gulags"

"Ok"

and so they forced some peopel to build gulags, givign them all equal pay of course so their motivation wasnt money likei twould be in a filthy cpaitalist society insteaad the motivation was to do good job, or else they would go to gulag when it was builded. And die

gene looked at the finished gulag it was beautiful and he was hapy.

he and hi five kissed so happy the communist paradise was now real. Now that jailbreak wasnt here and everyoen knowed gene was the best commie!


End file.
